


Holiday Hitchhiking

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, but i've never been to summer camp, so enjoy this weird hitchhiker prompt instead, the prompt was summer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: Adrien spends his summer holiday shipped around from city to city at his father’s request.  Who would have thought he’d run into the same hitchhiking girl twice in two different cities?Day 9 AU Yeah August.





	Holiday Hitchhiking

**Author's Note:**

> SO the prompt for Day 9 was supposed to be Summer Camp but I've never been to summer camp and was totally lost trying to write for it, so enjoy this weird hitchhiking thing instead. It was based on this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> http://australiansanta.com/post/45192681402/my-parents-met-by-mum-hitchhiking-and-dad-giving
> 
> Also, forgive me because I don’t know much at all about French geography. I just kind of looked at a map and went from there

Adrien Agreste sat in the back of the car and let his mind wander. He stared out the back window and watched the rain pound down on the pavement. His vacation with his father in Bordeaux while on holiday was not exactly as he’d hoped it would be. His father had a few ‘urgent matters’ come up during the trip, and Adrien maybe spent a full twenty minutes with him, at most. 

Unfortunately, Adrien is used to this sort of thing by now. Hopefully, when winter holiday rolls around, he’ll have an hour. 

He continued to stare out the window for quite some time watching the highway pass by in a wet blur. In fact, he stared for so long, he almost didn’t notice when they drove right past a girl standing on the edge of the road. 

He quickly knocked on the dividing window and asked his driver to stop and pull over to the side of the road. Through the rear mirror, he could see the girl jogging up to the car. She reached the passenger side front door and his driver rolled down the window. Adrien looked at her from the back seat. 

Her black hair was plastered to her face and her bright blue eyes blinked the water away. He found himself staring, trying to count the freckles that dusted her nose. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to think of such things, but she was really cute. 

She wiped her bangs out of her eyes and spoke to the driver, “Thank you for stopping sir. I’m trying to get to Poitiers. Is there any chance you could take me?”

The driver looked to Adrien in the back seat for approval. At Adrien’s enthusiastic nodding, he hesitantly agreed, “But, you should sit here up front. My young master here is not to be disturbed.”

Adrien couldn’t help but pout, but he plastered on a smile when she turned to him.

The girl jumped, “Oh, hello. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. Thank you to you too.” She shuffled her very wet self into the seat. Her shoes squelched as she kicked her backpack further into the leg area in front of the seat. “My name’s Marinette, what’s yours?”

As she spoke, the driver put the divider between the front and back seats up again, and Adrien was left only to hear their muffled voices and see their shadowy silhouettes through the tinted glass. He might have protested more in the hopes of getting to know this girl, Marinette, but he knew that his driver was only trying to do what his father would prefer. He wouldn’t want to get him in trouble after all. 

He turned his attention back to the road and the murky rain, blurring with monotony again. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep with his face pressed against the cool glass. 

When he woke hours later, the girl was gone. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

A week later, Adrien was on his way from a photoshoot in Rouen back to his home in Paris. The day had been a long one, and though it was sunny, he found himself rather frustrated with the weather. The hot sun at his outdoor shoot made him sticky and uncomfortable. He felt his heavy eyelids trying to coax his eyes to close. He pressed his face into the cool glass of the window again and willed himself to stay awake until they got home. 

The side of the road passed beside him in a grey and green blur, unbroken for many minutes. That is, until a flash of black and pink passed by. His brain registered a girl half a second later and he frantically knocked on the driver’s window. 

As they pulled over, he watched through the rear mirror as she jogged up to the car. When she was close, he realized she was the same girl from the previous week. Why was she out here, 4 hours away from where they had dropped her off? Feeling a sense of déjà vu, he watched her approach the front passenger window. 

“Oh, hello. Funny seeing you again.” She waved at the driver. “You too,” she said to Adrien through the divider. 

Before the driver could ask anything to Adrien he said, “I want her to sit back here if that’s okay. I won’t tell father.” He smiled at her and reached to shake her hand between the seats and through the window. He didn’t care that it forced him to lean over the center console awkwardly. “My name’s Adrien. It’s good to meet you again. Which way are you headed now?”

After she settled into the back seat next to him, she told him about traveling to visit her family across the country while she had the time. It was her summer holiday too, and she was just finally going home. Adrien found himself fascinated as she talked about her life and travels. He couldn’t help but want to get to know her more. They only had a short hour drive together after all. 

He managed to exchange phone numbers after quite a bit of embarrassed stuttering. He couldn’t wait to text her, and in fact, he did just that after they dropped her off. 

Maybe the rest of the summer holiday won’t be so boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy snippet! I'm not sure how much time I'll have to work on the Day 10 or 11 prompts, but I'll try my best. Either way, I have an idea I'm so excited about for Day 12: Royalty, so keep your eyes open for that! 
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated if you have the time. They keep me motivated to keep writing. Even critical comments, because I always want to try to improve and be a better writer!


End file.
